Two for the Show
by frosty polar bear
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DARKNESS OF DRAGONS. He's still coping with her choice, but he'll never get over her. He just can't. Winter/Moon.


The gentle breeze of the wind helped Winter relax as he sat underneath a tree overlooking a cliff. He glanced above him at the afternoon sky, thankful for the shade it provided as the afternoon sun beat its rays down on the ground. His eyes closed and his ears listened intently to the chirping of birds, simply content with the nature all around him.

This would be the first time in a long while since he last saw _her._ A few weeks had passed since he'd met with Kinkajou in the forest. Winter would be lying if he said he wasn't bitter but he'd also be lying if he said he wasn't doing just fine. Hearing that she'd chosen Qibli over him stung, and he'd been terrified after losing the one reason he'd given up his previous life for.

Winter shook his head to clear those thoughts away. No, he wouldn't let himself feel this way. Not when he'd finally began to accept the way things were. That the way things were meant that Moon was with someone else, someone meaning _not him_.

He'd found purpose with the Talons of Peace and helping build another Possibility, another home for dragons to find hope.

Hope. That was something he needed. Something to cling onto and to give him courage for the path ahead of him. He needed to believe that things would be okay for him without any reliance on his previous life as a prince and the weight the title brought. But his new family was his friends, he'd realized, and they would always be there to support him. Moon, Qibli, Kinkajou, and Turtle; they were his new family, regardless of their tribes.

As he busied himself with his thoughts he failed to hear the crunching of leaves and twigs behind him. A NightWing strolled up and sat beside him, shaking Winter out of his thoughts and startling him. Winter looked her over, affirming to himself that her beauty was something he'd never forget or get over.

"You sure know how to pick the best places for a meeting," Moon said. Her talons gestured to the view that lay ahead of them, a lush valley that ran green for miles ahead and out of their sight. The mountain range from the Claws of the Clouds added to the scene, contributing to the greenery with their large trees. A small river that snaked from the ocean and down the three-tail-river ran through the valley. The top of the riverbed shone from the sun's rays into Winter's eyes, a beautifully blinding sight.

Winter smirked at her. "Being charming doesn't come without any perks, you know." He laughed as he saw Moon roll her eyes.

Moon placed a talon on his own, sincerity in her voice, "It's great to see you again, Winter."

He nodded, telling himself that it was just a friendly talon, and that there was nothing romantically involved with the action. His talon stayed put under hers, feeling it begin to tense after Moon's own stayed on top of his. He enjoyed the touch and nothing in Pyrrhia could convince him otherwise that he didn't crave for more than small contact.

She noticed the tension, however, and she hurriedly pulled her claw back to her side before things could get more awkward.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to make things weirder than it already is between us." Moon looked away, abashed.

"No, it's not weird, you and me are doing just fine," he protested. But he and Moon both knew that things would never be the same between the two of them, no matter how many circles they danced around each other. "I'm fine, honestly," he tried.

Moon smiled and Winter accepted it graciously, though he could tell it didn't completely reach her eyes. Another breeze blew past them, a stray leaf comically hitting Winter in the face and getting stuck.

Her laugh had him seeing stars and he felt envious that it would be Qibli that would be hearing it day in and day out. Still, he enjoyed this moment where he could be alone with her. He was gracious for this precious time alone with Moon and without having to worry about the future that didn't involve them as a couple.

Winter watched from the corner of his eye as Moon plucked the green leaf from his face, letting the leaf be carried away by the winds. He covered his face with a talon. "Well, that was thoroughly embarrassing."

"Aww, Winter, don't be like that." Moon pulled his talon away from his face, greeting him with a bright smile that he reciprocated.

"If you say so," he shrugged. "So how are things back at Jade Mountain?"

Moon lit up at the mention of the school. "Things are great! All the new dragonets are sweet and fun to be around but ..."

"But ... ?" He eyed her as she petered out.

She sighed, "It's not the same without you or Qibli there. Kinkajou, Turtle, and I miss you both. I wish you'd come back."

He shook his head, closing his eyes. "No, I can't. There are far more deserving IceWings than me that should get this chance. I took it for granted, I couldn't see that there was more to it because I was too occupied in asserting the superiority of my tribe." All this reminiscing made him feel melancholic, but he figured that it wasn't all too bad being so emotionally vulnerable around Moon.

When Moon kept silent for a while, he feared that she may have left him. He opened his eyes, seeing a light frown on her face. Did he do something wrong?

Moon spoke, "But you've grown, Winter. You admitting all that is proof that you've changed, that you've opened your mind to more than just Circles and rankings on a wall."

It was touching and comforting, Winter thought. He felt warmth surround his permanently cool body, relishing in Moon's acknowledgement of him.

"Thank you," he said and Moon smiled again, only to frown once more as he continued, "but I can't come back even if I wanted to."

"Why not?" she sounded crushed.

"Because of Snowfall," he sighed. "In her eyes, I'm not an IceWing. I'm dead to her and because she's the Queen she gets the final say."

He hated looking at her torn face, the feeling of a need to comfort her quickly taking over. "But I've found a new purpose with the Talons of Peace. When Sanctuary is completely built, you'll definitely want to come for a visit."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the view in front of them until the blue sky overhead turned into an orange gradient. The sun began to set before them, the peeking yellow edges beginning to disappear behind a mountain signaled the coming of night. Winter could feel a burning question that Moon had been holding back, and he bristled, knowing what she wanted to ask.

"Moon, just ask me," he watched as she jumped in her spot, clearly lost in her thoughts. "I know you're holding back on something."

She looked him straight in the eyes. "I need to know that you're not mad."

Blunt, and straight to the point. Winter liked that.

He looked down at the grassy outcrop, forming an answer in his mind for a few moments. Moon waited patiently for the answer, staring at his pensive face.

"Am I mad? No, I'm not. But I am jealous and I can't help that. I don't think I ever can." Winter watched for her reaction. She looked guilty, he noticed. "But that doesn't mean I don't accept it or that I'm not happy for you and Qibli. Don't you ever feel bad for not choosing otherwise. All that matters is that you're happy and true with your decision."

"Thank you, Winter, it means a lot to me," she relaxed considerably, hesitating before asking one final question. "One for the road?"

 _And for the rest of time_ , Winter thought. He nodded towards her.

He leaned in with his eyes closed, embracing her, communicating all the feelings he'd felt for her and the anguish for the relationship that could never be. He felt his heart break into a million pieces when she pulled away, and no matter what he told himself about accepting her choice, he knew he'd never find another Moon.

Winter stood there for a few moments with his eyes still closed, the setting sun before him along with a gentle breeze that washed over his scales. She was gone when he opened them.


End file.
